1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof mechanism, and more particularly to a waterproof mechanism capable of opening or closing an opening through operation of at least one door plate and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a notebook computer disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 532503 (Application No. 90221244), an outer housing is provided with a cover plate disposed at a side thereof. The cover plate includes a plurality of soft caps. When the user does not use input/output ports of the notebook computer, the cover plate can be disposed at a closed position and locked on the outer housing by a fastening device, such that the soft caps are plugged respectively into the input/output ports for waterproof purposes. When the user desires to use the input-output ports, the fastening device is first removed. Next, the cover plate is changed to an opened position to allow an electrical connector of an external electronic device to be engaged to one of the input/output ports.
Operation of the fastening device results in inconvenience during use of the notebook computer. Moreover, after use of the input-output ports, it is likely that the user forgets to close the cover plate. Further, when the electrical connector of the external electronic device is engaged to the one of the input/output ports, since no waterproof mechanism is provided therebetween, water may flow into the input/output ports.